All In A Days Work
by sunshine-48
Summary: Car bombs. Shootouts. Lost shipments. A raging land war. Betrayal. Loyalty. Unexpected love. Yeah, it’s all in a days work.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As with all of my other stories, I own nothing. Which sucks because I would love to however I don't. General Hospital belongs to the people who created General Hospital and who keep it going. I am just a faithful viewer who has been sucked in at a very young age. So as I said and will repeat…I own nothing except my imagination which runs at a rapid pace. (At least so I've been told).

Again I own nothing. (Insert uncontrollable crying).

Pairing: Diego/Lulu mainly. Lulu/Spinelli in a total friendship way because they rock and an underline (if you squint and tilt your head) of Professor Peter Marquez/Lulu. Others will be said and alluded to!

Warning: Okay so before anyone decides that it would be cool to flame me (which it isn't because I have feelings, I'm not a total heartless bitch, though I know some people who would love to disagree) this story is AU in which Lorenzo and Sonny sort of don't exist. (Come on they have to die sometime) So Michael and Diego are heading their father's organizations. Personalities will probably be changed and just to let everyone know Maxie and Lulu are friends. So that about covers it and if any of you have a question don't be afraid to ask. Thanks!

Summary: Car bombs. Shoot-outs. Lost shipments. A raging land war. Betrayal. Loyalty. Unexpected love. Yeah, it's all in a days work.

* * *

All In A Days Work

Chapter 1: Headaches and Uncontrollable Sobbing

The light wasn't making her pounding head any better. She let out a yawn and winced when her head continued pounding. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She sniffed and her eyes popped open. It was dark under the covers but she instantly knew that they weren't hers. _'My covers don't smell this good,'_ she thought. She lifted the corner of the cover and looked around. _'Yeah, this definitely isn't my room.'_ She stifled a scream when it finally occurred to her that she wasn't wearing any clothes. _'Perfect,'_ she snapped mentally, _'Just what I need. A random night with a random guy.'_ She lifted her head from underneath the covers.

She closed her eyes and held her head. "This isn't going good." She muttered. She looked to the other side of the bed. It was vacant. She heard the water running behind the door to her right. "Jesus, who lives here?" She glanced down and saw her clothes scattered on the floor. She quickly picked them up and got dressed. She had on her jeans and bra when she heard her cell-phone ring. She frowned and blinked trying to concentrate on making sure her head didn't blow up. She got down on her knees and crawled towards the sound. She reached her phone on its sixth ring and flipped it open. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Blonde one!" The voice on the other end yelled.

Lulu Spencer held the phone away from her ear and winced. "Spinelli, please lower your voice. I have one of biggest hangovers. _Ever_."

"I'd say, you were chugging down the Vodka like…Zelda."

"Zelda drinks Vodka?"

"In my dreams Blonde one." Spinelli paused. "Where are you anyways? Because I went by your apartment and then asked Maxie where you were and she totally flipped on me. Blonde one she started screaming saying things like '_What? She's not with you_?' Blonde one I have to tell you that she's a total Druid."

"A Druid is a sorcerer Spinelli. And honestly, I have no idea where I am. Or who I was with."

"Again?" Spinelli asked in disbelief. "Wow, I guess Prof. Marquez got you good."

"I'm sorry? What's that supposed to mean?" Lulu asked.

"You don't remember? Blonde one you were chugging it down because of him." Spinelli let out a small yelp. "Listen Blonde one I've got to beat this ass's ass. When you find out where you are phone me will ya? Or phone your Druid." With that Spinelli hung up.

Lulu stared at the phone in amazement. "The friends I have." She mumbled. She hefted herself up and laid down on the unmade bed. In all truth and honesty she was grateful for Spinelli and Maxie. Both were extremely different and caused her great entertainment. When it boiled down to it though, Lulu knew they'd go to Hell for her. She'd do the same for them.

She groaned and rolled over, her head in the pillow. "Stop aching." She begged. "I promise never to drink again." Well, _that_ was a lie.

_She was on her sixth (or was it seventh?) body shot when a hand reached out and yanked her away from the table. She protested, her words slurring. "Hey asshole I was drinking back there!" She finally glanced up and made a face. "What can me do for ya?"_

_He pulled her roughly. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He snapped._

_"Having fun?"_

_"Don't joke with me Lulu."_

_"Professor Marquez, wasn't it you who told me that we're over? Because you found someone new, someone mature, someone who wasn't…what was it you said…oh yes…selfish." Lulu stared at him. She pulled out of his grasp and swayed slightly. "Have fun with….whoever your with." She walked away from him bumping into people and yelling at them._

"Asshole." She muttered. She tried getting up but with no avail. So she stayed put. She wasn't going to go anywhere. She was going to lie on the bed in her jeans and bra and not care. It wasn't her first time going home with some random guy. She always ended up knowing them in the end. Sort of.

She heard the water stop and she silently prayed it wasn't anyone bad.

Like Arnold from her Economics class. He always had a bugger coming out of his nose.

Or Dillon Quatermaine. God she hoped not. She'd been there and done that. She still remembered Georgie Jones yelling at her and then publicly breaking up with Dillon. Needless to say neither of them talked to her again. Maxie found the whole situation hilarious.

Dear God, she really hoped it wasn't Charles White. He always leered at her when she walked by. No doubt _he_ would take advantage of her.

She mentally shook her head. It didn't matter how drunk she was last night. She would never be drunk enough to go home with Charles. Plus, he always smelled like pot. From the covers and the smell of the room it didn't smell like pot. She let out a sigh. It wasn't Charles.

That settled it then. Whoever walked out that door wasn't nearly going to be as bad as Charles would have been. Lulu took a deep breath. There was no one worse then Charles White.

She heard the door creak open and she turned her head slowly to see who it was. Her jaw dropped and a ball of fear sunk into the pit of her stomach.

He was tanned and muscled. He had a scar along his rib cage and a tattoo of a cross with writing below it on his left bicep. He had full lips and as he let out a smile when he caught her staring she saw that he had dimples. She was a sucker for dimples. He had short black hair and light hazel eyes.

Lulu closed her eyes and sighed.

Apparently it could get worse.

She convinced herself that it was a dream, no wait a nightmare, and when she opened her eyes he wouldn't be there anymore. She opened her blue eyes and saw him still standing in front of her.

Lulu Spencer was staring at Diego Alcazar. Well known crime lord.

_'Well shit.'_ She thought.

* * *

Maxie Jones stared at her best friend in disbelief. "You're joking." She stated looking at the other blonde sitting in a chair across from her. "This is some kind of sick joke."

"I wish it was." Lulu replied taking a sip from her coffee. "I even tried clicking my heels. Which by the way he found very amusing."

"And he just let you go? I mean you were inside his house and then he just let you go?" Maxie sat back in her chair and fought off a grin. "I guess miracles do happen." She winced when Lulu kicked her in the shin.

"You're not funny. In fact this whole entire thing is not funny. Do you know that the only thing I remember from last night is the confrontation with Marquez?"

Maxie grimaced. "Which one?"

"There was more then _one_?!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Lulu, sweetheart, you were pretty wild last night."

"How wild?" She asked sinking down in her chair.

"Other then sleeping with a mob lord?" She sympathetically patted Lulu's head. "You table danced. Gave the soccer captain a _lap_ dance and did multiple body shots. If it makes you feel any better I _tried_ to stop you."

"It makes me feel loads better." Lulu sarcastically commented.

"Hey! It's the Blonde one and the Druid!" Spinelli yelled.

Maxie glared at Lulu. "Oh so I'm the _Druid_ now?"

"His words not mine." Lulu said folding her arms and resting her head o them.

Spinelli dragged a chair and sat next in the middle of the two blonde girls. "So Blonde one figured out where she was?"

Maxie let out a laugh. "Did she ever." She let out a yelp as Lulu kicked her shin again. "Damn it Lulu stopping kicking me."

"My foot slipped."

"Bite me."

"Girls," Spinelli interrupted. "No need to talk dirty just because I'm here." He turned to Lulu. "So who was he? Or she? Or was it an _it_? Whatever floats your boat Blonde one."

Lulu mumbled into her arms.

Spinelli craned his head to hear. "Can't hear ya."

Lulu mumbled again.

Maxie grinned and looked at Spinelli. "It was Diego Alcazar."

Spinelli choked on air. "The crime boss? Damn Blonde one…wait he just like…let you _go_?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Maxie exclaimed.

"You two are horrible." Lulu told them resting her head on her hand. "Honestly it's not like today could get any worse."

The moment the words were out her mouth Maxie let out a sharp gasp and her eyes became as wide as saucers. "You're joking."

Spinelli spun his chair around and nearly fell over. "That's a surprise."

Lulu turned her head slowly and her jaw dropped. She stood up. "Her?!" She yelled pointing her finger to the girl. "You dumped me for her?" She turned to the girl. "You hypocrite! You two faced…_whore_! You yell at me for sleeping with Dillon and here you are sleeping with a teacher. My ex-teacher significant other person."

"Lulu," Professor Peter Marquez started.

Lulu held out her hand. "I hope you're happy with your _new_, more _mature_ and less _selfish_ **student**. Have a fun time burning in Hell. Both of you." She turned around and stomped back to the table.

Spinelli was up and Maxie was following suit. Both Spinelli and Maxie glanced at each other and took one of Lulu's arms. Maxie was glaring at Georgie while walking by the student and teacher.

Once outside Lulu turned to Maxie. "Your sister is a bitch." She said…before she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Okay chapter one. Tell me what you all think. I know it's a bit random and I've been shooting off stories today like a bullet but I wanted it out of my head and into the fanfiction database before I lost it.

Thanks for your time and I hope that you all read and review.

Don't worry it get interesting soon! At least I hope!

Signing off

Books.


	2. It’s All In The Gag Reflex

Disclaimer: As with all of my other stories, I own nothing. Which sucks because I would love to however I don't. General Hospital belongs to the people who created General Hospital and who keep it going. I am just a faithful viewer who has been sucked in at a very young age. So as I said and will repeat…I own nothing except my imagination which runs at a rapid pace. (At least so I've been told).

Again I own nothing. (Insert uncontrollable crying).

Pairing: Diego/Lulu mainly. Lulu/Spinelli in a total friendship way because they rock and an underline (if you squint and tilt your head) of Professor Peter Marquez/Lulu. Others will be said and alluded to!

Warning: Okay so before anyone decides that it would be cool to flame me (which it isn't because I have feelings, I'm not a total heartless bitch, though I know some people who would love to disagree) this story is AU in which Lorenzo and Sonny sort of don't exist. (Come on they have to die sometime) So Michael and Diego are heading their father's organizations. Personalities will probably be changed and just to let everyone know Maxie and Lulu are friends. So that about covers it and if any of you have a question don't be afraid to ask. Thanks!

Summary: Car bombs. Shoot-outs. Lost shipments. A raging land war. Betrayal. Loyalty. Unexpected love. Yeah, it's all in a days work.

* * *

All In A Days Work

Chapter 2: It's All In The Gag Reflex.

One Month Later

Maxie Jones rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock to her right. Seven thirty flashed in red neon lights. She pushed back the covers and slipped into her slippers. She walked out of her room and down the hall. She knocked on the bathroom door. She sighed at her best friend's retching. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Lulu, with her head bent against the toilet, puke. She pinched her nose. "Lulu," Maxie started, "This is the fifth morning you've gotten up puking. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"It's just the stomach flu." Lulu answered before puking again.

"Lulu, you're puking like a pregnant wom- Oh. My. God." Maxie said, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Lulu, are you pregnant?"

"No." Lulu snapped. "I can't be pregnant. I'm not pregnant. It's just a stupid stomach flu." She groaned as she puked again. "Maxie, I think I'm pregnant."

Maxie nodded swiftly. She gave Lulu a sad smile. "I'll call Spinelli."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that the Blonde one is pregnant with the Mob Boss's baby?" Spinelli asked walking through the grocery store.

"We don't know that." Lulu said. "It could not be his you know. It could be _nothing_ at all."

"Have you had sex with anyone else?" Maxie questioned.

Lulu shook her head. "No, but as of right now I really wish I did."

The three friends walked straight towards the Woman's section. They traveled up and down the aisles and when they finally came to stand in front of the home pregnancy tests. Lulu looked up in awe. "Wow."

"Damn." Spinelli whispered.

"You're joking."

"There are so many different tests." Lulu whined. "Which one will give us the most accurate?"

Spinelli looked to the side and grabbed a box. "Hey, what's this?"

Maxie shook her head and snatched the box away from Spinelli. "This is for breast feeding. Just stick to the tests."

The three friends stood next to each other and glanced at one another. "One of each?" Suggested Lulu.

"Better safe then sorry." Maxie said.

"Definitely." Spinelli added.

* * *

Maxie left for her afternoon class leaving Spinelli and Lulu at Kelly's.

_"Wait until I get home. Then we'll do the tests." Maxie said to Lulu and Spinelli._

_"It's okay Maxie." Lulu said. "You don't have to be there."_

_"I know I don't. I want to be there."_

After Maxie left Spinelli and Lulu ordered two chocolate shakes and drank them. "So," Spinelli started, "Have you decided on what to do?"

"What to do for what?"

"If you're…you know…_preggers_?"

Lulu sat still. After a few moments she shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll get an abortion."

Spinelli stared at her in shock. "Could you do it? I mean could you like…kill your baby?"

Lulu looked down and slowly shook her head. "I don't think so." She rubbed a hand over her face. "I don't know what to do."

"You're not alone in this." Spinelli said softly. "You know that Blonde one? Me and the Druid? Yeah, we got your back."

"Thanks." Lulu said smiling. "I needed that." She got up, fished out a few bills, placed them on the table and grabbed the grocery bag. "Let's get home."

Spinelli nodded, got up, grabbed the other bag and walked out the doors with Lulu. They cut through the docks. Lulu turned around and walked in front of Spinelli, walking backwards. "It's going to be different now isn't it?" She asked. "If these tests turn out positive? I'm not going to be the same Lulu."

"Of course you are." Spinelli automatically answered. "Except there's going to be two blonde one's. Well, three considering the Druid." He looked behind Lulu and his eyes widened. "Lulu," He said hurriedly, "Watch out you're going to bump…"

It was too late. Lulu had already collided with the other person. The contents of Lulu's grocery bag went flying and both Spinelli and Lulu closed their eyes as they heard the boxes fall onto the ground. Lulu turned around and opened her eyes. She almost cried. It wasn't fair. Life was not being good to her. She looked up to meet Diego's eyes but his eyes weren't concentrated on hers. They were on the numerous of boxes that now lay on the docks.

Life really hated her.

* * *

There had never been a woman that stayed in Diego Alcazar's mind as long as Lulu Spencer had. It wasn't everyday that he would take a girl home and sleep with her but it wasn't everyday that he met a girl like Lulu.

_He looked at the blonde girl on his bed in her jeans and bra. He stifled a laugh remembering discarding the blue Donald Duck bra on the floor the night before. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he saw her blue eyes widen with disbelief. Well, at least she knew who he was. She closed her eyes and his eyes traveled down to her feet where she was clicking her heels together. He let out a smile. "What are you doing?"_

_Her eyes popped open. "I'm clicking my heels. You know 'There's no place like home?' Yeah, it's obviously not working right now."_

_"I'm Diego-"_

_"Alcazar." Lulu interrupted. "Yeah, I know who you are too. In case you're wondering I'm Lulu Spencer."_

_"I know that."_

_She got off the bed and grabbed her shirt. Once her shirt was buttoned up she slipped on her flip-flops. "So can I leave?" She asked hesitantly._

_Diego frowned. "Why couldn't you be able leave?"_

_"Because you're a mob boss who's in a long ass territory feud with my estranged cousin." Lulu took a breath and spoke again. "And because I've seen your house. Isn't that some sort of rule? Once you're in you just...are never seen again?"_

_"I'm not going to kill you. I wouldn't have brought here if I was just going to kill you." Diego shook his head. Honestly, he thought, the things the people in this town come up with._

_"Great. I'm leaving. Have a nice life." She said walking out the bedroom door._

_"If you need anything," Diego called out, "You know where I live."_

_He heard her mutter obscenities underneath her breath and he let out a big smile. Yeah, there weren't many girls like Lulu Spencer._

It had been a month and she hadn't called. He hadn't seen her…well that was a lie. He had seen her; he just never went up to talk to her. He supposed that it was better that way. No one deserved to be pulled into this life if they weren't born into it. That's what his father used to tell him. That's what his father continued to tell him even after Diego's mother died…in a car bomb. Diego ran a hand through his hair. The Alcazar family had lost many relatives in the twenty-six years of Diego's existence.

The first to go was his uncle Luis. Next was his cousin Sage who sadly was at the wrong place at the wrong time. His grandfather, the patriarch, of the Alcazar family was third. His mother was forth and finally his father was fifth. Diego was determined to see the Alcazar organization to the end. He knew the ins and outs of the organization and his father's final wish was for his son to see it through.

Diego wasn't about to disappoint his father.

He was walking on the docks when he heard her voice. He frowned a little bit and continued to walk forward. He saw the guy she was talking to look up and his eyes widened. He was walking closer to them and Lulu still had her back to him. He heard the guy tell her to watch out and before Diego could side step, her back collided into his and the contents of the bag she was carrying spilled out of the bag and clattered onto the docks.

Diego looked down at on the boxes. He felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't realize that Lulu had turned around to face him. He bent down and carefully picked up one of the many boxes that the other guy didn't already snatch up. **Tru Pregnancy** stared at him in bold pink letters. A chill ran through. Was it his? He thought so. Even though he didn't know her as well as he would like, he had a feeling that she didn't sleep with random guys every night.

She was looking at him, her eyes wide and he could see the look of shame etched in them. The guy with shaggy hair and a beanie on his head was standing beside her.

"Is it mine?" Diego asked.

Lulu sighed and shrugged. "It could be."

* * *

Maxie Jones was on edge all day. From realizing that her best friend could be pregnant with Diego Alcazar's baby, the process of picking out the tests, leaving both Lulu and Spinelli at Kelly's, sitting in her class not being able to concentrate but _none_ of them even came close to the edginess she was feeling when she glanced at the known mob lord sitting on the couch in hers and Lulu's apartment.

Lulu was pacing. Spinelli was muttering about games. Diego was sitting on the couch his shoulder's tense and his hands clasped together. Maxie stood off to the side and watched. The timer that Lulu had set rang shrilly and Lulu automatically ran to the bathroom with Diego right behind her. Maxie and Spinelli followed quickly and stood between the doorframes.

Maxie saw Lulu shifted through the numerous of sticks that were clattered around the sink. Maxie saw her best friend look up at Diego and then at them. "They're positive. They're _all_ positive." She shut the top on the toilet and sat down. The sticks clattered on the floor as Diego bent down and whispered to Lulu.

Spinelli looked at Maxie and they both let out a sigh.

In that moment Maxie Jones knew that the next nine months were going to be the hardest that Lulu and the three other people crowded in the small bathroom would ever go through.

* * *

Chapter two done. Hopefully you all liked it!

Aethra: Aw! Thank you for liking it so far. You know that's what I wanted to do. I mean unfortunately Sonny and Lorenzo can't be around forever so that's where I got the idea from. You know Sonny in the hostage situation and Lorenzo with bullet remnants in his head. Ah…the life of a mobster! Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter!

Amyvedamarie: Me too! I wanted Lulu and Diego too! I hate Georgie and can't stand Dillon! I know, it was painful for me to watch too! I don't like Dillon at all! Oh yeah, Diego is officially a part of Lulu's life now and let me tell you Diego and Spinelli are going to have the same relationship premise that Stone Cold and The Jackal have. I look forward to writing their conversations. By the way I was thinking about the suggestion you made about Maxie and Three/Cooper and that is definitely happening after this fic or my other one is done! Anyways thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SammiJ: I'm glad that you found it! I'm so happy that you're liking it so far too! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the way I write Lulu, she's my favorite character. Her, Milo, Jason, Elizabeth, Sonny, Max, Spinelli, Patrick, Robin, Cooper, Maxie, Cruz, and so on. I love GH! Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews!

Signing off

Books 


	3. Revelations For SomeBad News For Others

Disclaimer: As with all of my other stories, I own nothing. Which sucks because I would love to however I don't. General Hospital belongs to the people who created General Hospital and who keep it going. I am just a faithful viewer who has been sucked in at a very young age. So as I said and will repeat…I own nothing except my imagination which runs at a rapid pace. (At least so I've been told).

Again I own nothing. (Insert uncontrollable crying).

Pairing: Diego/Lulu mainly. Lulu/Spinelli in a total friendship way because they rock and an underline (if you squint and tilt your head) of Professor Peter Marquez/Lulu. Others will be said and alluded to!

Warning: Okay so before anyone decides that it would be cool to flame me (which it isn't because I have feelings, I'm not a total heartless bitch, though I know some people who would love to disagree) this story is AU in which Lorenzo and Sonny sort of don't exist. (Come on they have to die sometime) So Michael and Diego are heading their father's organizations. Personalities will probably be changed and just to let everyone know Maxie and Lulu are friends. So that about covers it and if any of you have a question don't be afraid to ask. Thanks!

Summary: Car bombs. Shoot-outs. Lost shipments. A raging land war. Betrayal. Loyalty. Unexpected love. Yeah, it's all in a days work.

P.S. Another completely AU fact is that in this story Michael is Michael Corinthos the Third because I always had in my head that Sonny was Michael Corinthos Junior and Michael is older then Lulu. Roughly 24. Please stick with me through this.

* * *

All In A Day's Work. 

Chapter 3: Revelations For Some-Bad News For Others

_One Month Later_

Michael Corinthos the Third sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. _'This isn't possible.'_ He thought to himself. _'There is no way in Hell that she would do this. No matter how estranged we are. She just wouldn't.'_

The pictures in front of him said otherwise.

Milo Giambetti, his right hand bodyguard told him what he saw. Michael Corinthos didn't believe it…at first. Then Milo kept on telling him, he kept on seeing them and finally Michael had, had enough and sent Milo to take pictures to give him proof that his estranged cousin was associating with Diego Alcazar. Milo came back with more then enough proof. The bodyguard never really liked Lulu Spencer that much anyways.

_"She walks around like she's the shit."_ He would say.

"Everything will be okay." He muttered to himself. "I can make her see that spending time with Diego Alcazar will only get her hurt. I can convince her that becoming friends with him is wrong and stupid." He took a deep breath. "She'll believe me. We're family." _'Even though we haven't spoken in two years after the falling out.'_ "Everything will be just fine."

A knock came at the door and Milo entered his office. "Hey." Michael said looking up from the incriminating pictures.

Milo nodded and took a seat. He had a folder in his hands. "I've got some news." He said to the red-head, holding up the folder. "It's not great news either." He cleared his throat. "You know that nurse I've been seeing?" At Michael's nod he continued. "Well, we were on a date a couple of nights ago when she tells me that your cousin and Alcazar came in…together. Lulu was getting a _paternity_ test." Milo watched as Michael's face went pale. He let out a sigh and passed the folder to his boss.

Michael snatched the folder away from Milo and opened it. Searching the paper, his eyes stopped dead at the end.

_Mother- Lesley Lu Spencer._

_Father- Diego Alcazar._

His body went rigid and still. _'Looks like everything won't be okay.'_

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Milo asked.

Michael nodded slowly. "My cousin just became my enemy."

* * *

"I look like a cow." Lulu muttered looking at herself in the dressing room mirror. 

Maxie Jones snorted. "You're joking right? Lu, those pants look great on you."

"I look like a cow."

"You're pregnant."

"The reason _why_ I look like a cow." Lulu sighed and sat down on one of the free chairs.

Maxie followed suit. "Lu," She whispered, "What's going on? What's going through that head of yours?"

"I'm starting to show." Lulu said, her hands immediately going to her protruding stomach. "Every time I look in the mirror I'm met with this big stomach and all I can think about is, _'I'm going to be a mom.'_ Maxie, I'm nine-teen years old and I'm going to be a mom." She shook her head, her blonde locks framing her face. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm a horrible mom?"

Maxie's face softened and she pulled her best friend into an embrace. They pulled away. "That's not possible." Maxie stated. "Because you're _you_. You are going to be the best mom in the world because you care. I have known you for the longest time Lu and believe me when I say I know you will be a great mom."

Lulu nodded gratefully and stood to look at herself in the mirror. "Diego asked me to move in with him." She blurted out.

Maxie nodded. "I know. He came to me and Spinelli telling us that he was going to ask you to move in with him." She stood up and walked towards Lulu stopping beside her. "I'm going to miss you around the apartment. You know that Spinelli is planning on moving into your old room."

Lulu let out a sigh and nodded smiling softly. "It's starting isn't it?"

"What's starting?" Maxie asked looking in the mirror seeing herself and Lulu.

"We're growing up. The thing we never wanted to happen."

Maxie let out a low whistle. "I guess we are."

"We'll always be friends though right?" Lulu asked turning her head to face Maxie. "Because I want you and Spinelli to be the Godparent's. And Aunt and Uncle."

Maxie's mouth dropped open and her eyes started to water. She blinked them away. "You know that we'd be honored and of course we'll always be friends, we're the Three Musketeers."

Lulu smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

"You'll never have to find out." Maxie promised.

* * *

Diego Luis Lorenzo Sanchez Alcazar was going to go insane. Lulu had insisted that he spend some time with Spinelli after he asked her to move in with him. He shook his head. He was starting to regret ever agreeing to spend time with _'The Jackal.'_ Who the Hell would call themselves that? Apparently, the man with the beanie did. It took him a moment to realize that the said man with the beanie was still talking. 

"So then he's like _'You'll never be able to beat me because I'm CyberDog'._ Honestly, who comes up with the name _'CyberDog?'_ So then I'm like _'What-ever dude, I'm The Jackal, nothing trumps The Jackal.'_ Then I proceeded to wipe him out." He pumped a fist in the air. "He lost by 2482 points." He shrugged and gleeful smile came on his face. "I love being The Jackal."

"I love my sanity." Diego muttered.

"So," Spinelli started, "You have the Blonde One's personal interest at heart right?"

Diego glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Spinelli held up his hands. "I did a little digging." He admitted. "You and the Blonde One's cousin, who she hasn't spoken to in two years, are in a feud. Being with her and….her becoming pregnant isn't just some sort of sick way at getting back at Big Man Corinthos…is it? Because if it is then I will make it my person mission to make sure all the dirt on you and your family just…explodes."

"Not that I have to justify myself to you or anyone else…but no. I didn't use Lulu to get back at Michael Corinthos. Corinthos can go bury himself for all I care, and what do you mean you did _'a little digging?'_ How much _'digging'_ did you actually _do_?"

"Enough to find out how your Uncle and father died. Enough to find out that your cousin Sage wasn't even supposed to be in that store at that time…you were. I did enough digging to find out that Corinthos was behind all of those things. I'm sorry about all that. I didn't know Sage personally but her and Lulu and Maxie talked sometimes when she first came into town." Spinelli peered at Diego's face. "You didn't know that did you?"

Diego shook his head willing himself to blink. He turned to face Spinelli. "Can you dig up _anything_ on _anyone_?"

Spinelli stared at him. "Dude, I'm _The Jackal_. I can _do_ anything to anyone."

"I think we'll get along just fine then." Diego said clapping the shorter man on the back.

* * *

End of chapter three. 

I am so so so sorry for the delay. I honestly had no idea where to go with this story and contemplated deleting it but I couldn't. Thank you all for sticking with me. Aethra and SammiJ I got your messages and thank you for messaging me but don't worry I'm fine. Your worries touched me. It's just been tough. You know school and boys. Gosh, when did High School get so tough? Anyway your concern means a lot. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint anyone.

Don't worry more Diego and Lulu interaction in the next chapter. I hope!

**Aethra**- I have finally updated! I hope you're happy. Thank for the message again! I love the friendships. I always thought that Spinelli and Lulu are much better being friends then love interests. Personally in my opinion if Lulu and Maxie stop hating each other in the show they could have an unstoppable friendship, you know what I mean? I don't hate Maxie all that much on the show anyways. I'm thinking of bringing Luke into the equation a little later and let me tell you, I don't think it's going to be pretty. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the update and sticking with me!

**Heather**- I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**SammiJ**- I'm glad! I like the friendships too! That's the whole ideal behind them you know? Something like this happens and they're all there for each other no matter what. They each pull their own in, in different ways. I hope that, that made sense. Did you like the part between Diego and Spinelli? I can't write Spinelli that well but I'm trying. Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and thank-you again for the message you sent me. There will be some more Diego interaction especially with Lulu in the next chapter! Thank you for the review.

**Amyvedamarie**- Diego always looked like a smart boy to me. Hot and smart. What a lethal combination. Oh yeah, can't you just see it? I'm really at a tie as to what Spinelli's nickname for Diego should be. If you have any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! Hopefully you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Important**- Okay so some shamelessly advertising is going to go here. I'm starting to write some Harry Potter fan fics and I don't know how people are reacting to them because well… (blushes and hides face in shame) no one is reviewing. Guys, I'm not trying to be selfish but anyone who likes my fics here or liked my previous fics could you read and review my Harry Potter fics? Just go to my profile and they are called "The Things In Between" and "Of Adventures and HeadPeople." They are a bit AU and I know that this makes me seem like a biotch but really, I need to know if I should continue writing Harry Potter fics or just…rot in my self-pity.

Thank you for listening to me rant. I appreciate it. (Gives out hugs and sniffles) You guys rock!

Signing off

**Books.**


End file.
